Radioactive
by Allison-Mary Potter-Winchester
Summary: Jensen turned around, running as fast as he could. His home for the past 6 years, was up in flames and it just solidified his hate for The Academy. His emerald eyes shone with danger and hatred. The Academy, he wouldn't let them destroy another life. They destroyed his, and now he was going to destroy them. J2 fic. Jensen/Jared AU. Don't like slash don't read.


He crouched down to look between the fence posts. He needed to get a better look; it was dark outside, but the cow field was flooded with a strange light. He still couldn't see anything. The light had woken him up . . .

There was nobody else home in his small farmhouse behind him, and he didn't think anyone was in the field, so where was the light coming from? Jensen didn't know and he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to know. He had been left alone for 6 years; The Academy didn't know where he was. He tossed his pack over the fence, then he slowly bent under the barb wired fence and made sure his feet didn't crunch the leaves on the ground.

The light slowly turned off, and Jensen swiftly made his way towards the center of the field. The eire blueish light shot up again and Jensen ducked down, hiding behind the waist level tan grass. A sharp loud sound was heard, and Jensen quickly covered his ears, feeling the thick liquid of crimson blood drip down his palm.

The noise stopped and Jensen opened his striking green eyes, and wiped his bloody hands on his army green button up shirt. He gripped the handgun that was tucked in the back of his jeans and quietly continued his way towards the source. He needed to know if it was The Academy.

When he was about 10 feet from the source, he quickly stopped and became silent. His training forced him to scan the entire area; three Academy trucks, which could mean at least around 50 "Drones".

The light turned off again and Jensen turned around, running as fast as he could. He heard the "Drones" running behind him and knew that he reached the fence. He vaulted the fence, and he made a sharp left into the woods away from his house. He ran for fifteen minutes in the woods when he heard an explosion of a bomb, causing him to turn around. His home for the past 6 years, was up in flames and it just solidified his hate for The Academy.

His emerald eyes shone with danger and hatred, the different greens swirling around as he glared at the trees leading towards his demolished house. He would stop The Academy, he wouldn't let them destroy another life. They destroyed his, and now he was going to destroy them.

* * *

He made his way out of the woods and quietly made his way towards town. Jensen had been walking for a couple of hours, he needed to get food quickly. Even though he had a stronger immune system and stronger metabolism than normal people, he needed to consume more food than others.

He saw the gas station and quietly made his way in by the back. He looked at the register but decided against it. Tom had been like a second father to Jensen in the short time that he had known him. He took some of the bags of chips and food off the shelves, placing the little cash he had on his person on the counter.

Jensen went back outside the back entrance and went over to his truck, a black GMC Topkick c4500, that he left at the garage so that he could make his engine better. He opened the door to the Topkick and sat down behind the wheel. He pulled down the visor and the keys dropped into Jensen's lap. He picked them up and turned on his truck, the engine smoothly running. To Jensen though, it sounded like the engine had a little grating sound, and this just pissed him off. He pressed on the gas and slowly moved out of the parking lot, leaving behind his illusionary life of the past 6 years.

* * *

I35 was empty during this hour of the morning, one of the reasons he was happy about being out on the road so early. Jensen gripped the wheel with his right hand, his left arm resting on the window, his left hand resting against the side of his face. He had a rock station on, listening to the strumming of "Back in Black." He sighed and continued driving, he needed to get to a motel at least by tomorrow.

Jensen knew that he (or any other person from the Academy) could go for days without sleep, but he had been up the past couple of nights from nightmares. Jensen was immediately sucked into the flashes of light and the screams, swerving his car for a second. He stopped the truck and put his forehead against the wheel, the flashing causing him to close his eyes.

Screaming.

Pain.

Torture.

Doctors' voices.

"Jen? Are we going to be okay," followed by a flash of long dirty blonde hair and the ever changing hazel eyes.

Jensen jolted up in shock. He hadn't remembered his brother's voice and face in ages.

"Jared," he whispered, his voice cracking as tears poured downed his sharp cheekbones. He wiped his eyes and looked at the road again. He needed to get to the nearest motel. Once he was there, then he could drinking himself into oblivion which he most definitely was going to be doing.

* * *

The stark white walls were blinding, the stench of peroxide and cleaning fluids filling the halls of the military base. A man, about 6'4" in height with long dirty blonde hair, was walking down the hall, his stance and walk describing the perfect soldier he was. He opened a glass door, the handle a sterling silver crescent that met the other handle creating an oval. He walked in standing in front of the desk like a perfect soldier.

"Did you retrieve the traitor?" A woman with red hair in tight bun asked, not really looking up from her paperwork.

"No. The traitor managed to escape," the man said, looking straight at his superior.

"Did he manage that on his own? Or did you help the traitor? We know that he was once your older brother..." The woman started to say, looking up at the strong soldier in front of her.

"Ma'am. That aspect was never a hindrance and will not be in the future." The soldier answered, his posture straightening even more at the mention of his used-to-be-brother.

The brother that lied.

The one that always said... no promised that he would always protect him. But did Jen... he ever lie. He knew about the process but...

His mind shut down that train of thought. He would not go against The Academy. They were his creators and superiors. His brother was an enemy to The Academy, and any enemy of his superiors was his. And his enemies... well let's just say there weren't any left to talk about their encounter.

"Jared you are to find the traitor and bring him back to The Academy... alive. Do you understand your orders?" his superior asked, looking at him to disobey the order.

"No ma'am."

" you are to wheel up in fifteen. We don't want him to get too much of a head start," she answered with a soft smile.

* * *

She watched the dead hazel eyed man nod, turn and walk out of the office, going back to the air hanger to full fill his orders. Once he left, she picked up the black office phone on her desk pressing the second number, putting the phone up to her ear.

The dial tone rang and finally cut and she was greeted by a deep male voice, "Did you find him Naomi?"

"Yes, brother. The sword has been located. He managed to escape but we have a trajectory point already mapped out for his next stop. A response team is being sent out at the moment" she answered, her voice very pleased yet serious.

"Good. Call me once he's in the compound." The man said and hung up. Naomi placed the phone back on it's reciever and took a breath to calm her nerves. Some of her family members could be scary when they wanted to, but they had nothing on him. She glanced back down at her white desk and her paperwork, before picking up her black ballpoint pen and finishing the work.


End file.
